User blog:Ryan2019/It is the Battle Royal Battle PUBG vs Fortnite
PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG) is an online multiplayer battle royale game developed and published by PUBG Corporation, a subsidiary of South Korean video game company Bluehole. The game is based on previous mods that were created by Brendan "PlayerUnknown" Greene for other games using the film Battle Royale for inspiration, and expanded into a standalone game under Greene's creative direction. In the game, up to one hundred players parachute onto an island and scavenge for weapons and equipment to kill others while avoiding getting killed themselves. The available safe area of the game's map decreases in size over time, directing surviving players into tighter areas to force encounters. The last player or team standing wins the round. Fortnite Fortnite is an online video game first released in 2017 and developed by Epic Games. It is available as separate software packages having different game modes that otherwise share the same general gameplay and game engine. The game modes include Fortnite: Save the World, a cooperative shooter-survival game for up to four players to fight off zombie-like creatures and defend objects with fortifications they can build, and Fortnite Battle Royale, a free-to-play battle royale game where up to 100 players fight to be the last person standing. Both game modes were released in 2017 as early access titles; Save the World is available only for Windows, macOS, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One, while Battle Royale has been released for those platforms in addition for Nintendo Switch, iOSand Android devices. NOTE For this battle, it will be a 10 on 10 fight and it would be real world physics so no building from the Fortnite crew and everybody will have basic armor. Cars and other different items to move around will be around the world. Both teams will know the area. Weapons -Let's Take a Comparison of the Weapon Cast Iron Frying Pan-I could not get a photo of it sorry guys. But the cast iron pan that will be used will be around 5 pounds and be 1 foot long. Pickaxe- A pickaxe is a tool that was once commonly used for mining precious metals and ores, although these days it is more commonly used for landscaping and gardening purposes, breaking up hard ground or rock. Traditionally, it has a pick on one end of the head, and on the other, it will have a chisel or another pick. While not intended to be used as a weapon, its commonality means it can be used as one. Also, the handle itself, being 3 feet in length, and weighing 2.5 pounds, can be used as an improvised baton, or another similar blunt object. Edge-This one goes to the fortnite crew because of the length of the weapon and it has a piercing attack which is better than the blunt pan of the PUBG crew. EDGE Fortnite Pistols Glock 17-The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. It is widely used by police and paramilitary forces and is popular with noncombatants due to its ease of use and handling. For this battle, it will be in 9mm and will have a 17 round mag and will be full auto. Beretta-The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based on older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. For this battle, it will be chambered in 9mm and have a 15 round mag. Edge-This one goes to PUBG for me because of the slightly larger mag and it having 2 more rounds. Shotguns Saiga 12k-The Saiga-12 is a 12-gauge combat shotgun available in a wide range of configurations, visually patterned after the Kalashnikov series of assault rifles. For this battle, it will be chambered in 12 gauge and have a 10 round detachable box mag. It is also semi-auto. Remington 870-The Remington Model 870 is a U.S.-made pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, Inc. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. It is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. For this battle it will be 12 gauge and have eight rounds in the tube mag. EDGE-For me it goes to the Saiga because of the semi auto nature and it having two more rounds. SMG Tommy Gun-The Thompson is an American submachine gun, invented by John T. Thompson in 1919, too later for service in World War I as it was originally intended. As there were no restrictions on sale of automatic weapons at the time, Thompson put the weapon on the civilian market, where became infamous during the Prohibition era. It was a common sight in the media of the time, being used by both law enforcement officers and criminals. Indeed, the widespread use of the Thompson in crimes was one of the reasons for the first firearms laws, the National Firearms Act. The weapon later went on to be used in hands of U.S. and allied troops in the Second World War. The Thompson was also known informally as: the "Tommy Gun", "Trench Broom", "Trench Sweeper", "Chicago Typewriter", "Chicago Piano", "Chicago Style", "Chicago Organ Grinder", and "The Chopper". For this battle, it will be in .45acp and have a 50 round drum mag and have a rate of fire of 1200rpm. MPS-The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 was created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. For this battle it will have a 30 round mox man chambered in 9mm and have a rate of fire of 900rpm. EDGE-I am going to give the edge to the Tommy Gun because of the better caliber and the bigger mag and higherrate of fire. EDGE PUBG Assault Rifle H&K 416-The Heckler & Koch HK416 is an assault rifle designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. It uses the AR-15 platform, originally conceived as an improvement to the Colt M4 carbine with the notable inclusion of a gas-piston system derived from the Heckler & Koch G36. Customers have the option of purchasing a new upper receiver, buffer and drive spring to refurbish M4s or buying a completely new build HK416. The HK416 is part of the Individual Carbine competition to replace the M4. For this battle it will have a 30 round mag with 5.56 ammo in it with a 800rpm. SCAR-L- The Fabrique Nationale Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle (FN SCAR), is an assault rifle/battle rifle in 5.56mm NATO (SCAR-L) or 7.62 NATO (SCAR-H) designed for US Special Operations Command (SOCOM) by Belgian arms manufacturer Fabrique Nationale. The weapon has been accepted and deployed with all branches of US SOCOM, and is FN's competition for the for the US Army's successor to the M4 Carbine, competing against an advanced version of the M4, Heckler & Koch HK416, Beretta ARX-160, and the Remington ACR. For this battle it will have a 30 round mag with 5.56 ammo and have a rate of fire of 550 rpm. EDGE-The edge is even to me because of the higher rate of fire can work when you need to suprese people but the liver rate of fire from the SCAR will cause less recoil and have more ammo in the mag longer. Sniper Rifle Karabiner 98k-''' The '''Karabiner 98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. Bullets could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire, which promted the usage of the Gewehr 43. High-quality Karabiner-98ks were fitted with a telescopic site to function as a sniper rifle. In skilled hands they could hit targets up to 1000m away. For this battle it will be chambered in 7.92x57mm and have a 5 round mag. It will also have a telescopic sight. Artic International Warfare-The Accuracy International Arctic Warfare rifle is a family of bolt-action sniper rifles designed and manufactured by the British company Accuracy International. It will be chambered in 7.62x51mm NATO round and have a 5 round mag. It will also have a telescopic sight. EDGE-This one is even for me because of the slightly larger round but the Artic being never. EVEN Explosive M67 Grenade-The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. 6.5 oz Composition B explosive and have a blast radius of 15 meters, fatalities most likely within 5 meters. Pineapple grenade-The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. 2 oz trinitrotoluene (TNT) or EC powder with a blast radus of 50 yards, fatalities most likely within 5-10 yards. EDGE-This is even for me because both go boom and both can kill very easy. Specialty M249 Saw-The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 1000 rounds per minute. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts with 5.56mm ammo. RPG-The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. It will have a 85mm warehead. NOTES 2 This battle will be in a town setting. Both teams will be dropped on each end of the town and they will be workign twords the center of the town and once they see each other they can fire upon each other. Their will be cars to drive around and to use as cover. Voting will end on 12-5. Category:Blog posts